roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fragger
Description The Fragger is a good starting tower that provides a cheap source of splash damage to help tremendously with early waves. Unfortunately, it is ineffective against bosses, making other towers like Sniper better choices as a comprehensive early defense. The Fragger at level 1 throws one bomb per 2.75 seconds, and appears as a dark skin man with navy blue torso, legs, and gloves holding a hand grenade. Upgrades Bigger Boom ($140) * Increases splash radius to 2 tiles from 1 (0.72 DPS) * Sell price changes to $245. Goggles ($250) * Increases range. * Allows the Fragger to target Hidden. *Gives the Fragger Goggles * Sell price changes to $370. Geared Up ($550) * Increases damage from 2 to 4. (1.6 DPS) * Sell price changes to $645. * Now shoots once per 2.5 seconds. Demo Man ($2,200) * Increases to damage from 4 to 12. (6 DPS) * Slightly increases range. * Increases fire rate. * Gives the fragger a black helmet and sleeves. * Now shoots once per 2 seconds. * Sell price changes to $1745. Tactics # The Fragger works well with the Cryo-Gunner and Flamethrower for easy early-game defense; it can group up common enemies together, allowing the Fragger to maximize its splash damage. This is especially noticeable around the time Lavas start spawning. The combination of grouping and splash damage can easily net $150/grenade in later waves. # Place Fraggers in corners and at turns; their splash damage allows them to hit the same enemy multiple times, and a bend or turn can allow the Fragger to kill enemies he otherwise couldn't on a straight path. # Elf* is a better substitute for the Fragger since it has better range and upgrades especially Elf Tech upgrade # It's best to place these near the start of the map where they can deal the most splash damage. # Upgrading the Fragger to level 4 can singlehandedly negate most damage from Hiddens, making it an excellent tower to survive Wave 10 and 12. It can also help against Necromancer by killing the Normals that it spawns. Place two level 4 Fraggers to reliably kill Hidden and reveal Mystery. # Maxed-out Fraggers have more than twice the DPS as level 4 Mortar and Tuber while costing slightly less. They are excellent against groups of Lava and Boss1, and work in a pinch against Super Slow and Mystery2. # After Wave 30+, you might want to sell them and use better towers. # Since the Fragger can splash in a large radius with good cost efficiency, it is excellent at preventing opponent zombie rushes in early- and mid-game. Never send non-boss zombies into a Fragger as it can destroy any amount of them with ease. # When the Slows start coming, two Fraggers with the upgrade "Geared Up", absolutely wrecks Slows. *Elf has been made unobtainable from Tower Battles as of 3/22/18. Trivia * The Fragger received a secret update on 1/4/2018, changing its icon of the "Geared Up" image. * The Fragger is the only tower that has gloves at level 1 without the upgrade. Update History * (8/9/18) Buffed Fragger. * (1/4/18) Level 4 upgrade icon changed. * (3/23/18) Fragger explosion fixed. * (8/9/19) Fragger massively buffed: level 1 damage 1 -> 2, level 4 damage 3 -> 4, level 5 damage 5 -> 12, level 3+ can target Hidden FraggerLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Fragger when upgrading to level 2. FraggerLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Fragger when upgrading to level 3. GearedUp.png|Upgrade icon of Fragger when upgrading to level 4. FraggerLv5Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Fragger when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Splash